


Masked

by Shadow15



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Silver reflects on his relationship with Gold and wonders what love is.





	Masked

No matter how hard Silver tried, he had never been able to remember when exactly it was that he had put aside his anger and hatred for the world and instead begun letting people in.  He supposed it was somewhere, long after meeting Gold and learning to trust again - but on the topic of Gold, he would never understand just why he had allowed the same boy who had consistently made him feel belittled and demeaned into his life.  

What would forever remain a mystery to Silver was how the his once-rival now was capable of always turning his frowns into smiles, and his anger into laughter.  

What had once been a world of misery and pain was now one of hope and trust – though he couldn’t say there was love in his life; he still didn’t understand the meaning of such a foreign concept. 

Though there were still many,  _ many  _ uncertainties in Silver’s life, he  _ did  _ know that he held so much trust in Gold, it was probably natural that he had found it in himself to agree to become the other’s boyfriend.  

Holding hands at first had been strange, almost unsettling for someone as socially inept as Silver was, but the warmth Gold provided was soothing.  Gold’s kisses were the best thing he had ever experienced, and every time, his heart melted at the gentleness. The first time they’d made love together, Silver realised what it meant to trust someone. 

“Gold?” Silver found himself whispering timidly one day.  “…What’s it like to love?” 

“It’s the best thing there is,” Gold replied confidently.  “Don’t you feel it when we’re together?” 

Silver considered the question.  He was happiest when Gold was around, and he  _ did  _ trust him immensely - he was even sure that Gold was the reason he was able to find it in himself to change when he thought hard about it.

But then came the thoughts that Gold may one day leave him, and for the first time in so long, he felt like crying.  Was that what it was like to love someone? To trust them and want to be with them always? For the thought of them no longer being in your life to  _ hurt? _

Nodding, Silver allowed one of his rare smiles to slip onto his face.  “Yeah… I think I do...”

That was the day Silver discovered he had loved Gold all along; he just hadn’t been able to see it.


End file.
